Many types of umbrellas and shades of various kinds have been known for use with typical lawn chairs. These are primarily cumbersome, difficult to attach to and detach from the chair and lacking in simple, convenient foldability for transport and storage. According to the present invention, these and other shortcomings are eliminated by a novel construction including a canopy support frame easily and simply attachable to and detachable from a typical lawn chair and having a roof that is readily adjustable as to angle relative to the support frame. The novel canopy design features foldability of the several parts or elements for easy transport and storage. Further, the attachment and detachment means are adaptable to lawn chairs of somewhat different designs. Part of the detachable means may be used to tie the folded frame together. Still further, the support frame is so configured as to increase the stability of the frame in use. Further features and advantages will appear as a preferred embodiment of the invention as illustrated and described in the following specification and accompanying drawings.